Déjame soñar
by Janendra
Summary: Phana tiene un sueño: Encontrarse en la universidad con Forth, su amor de secundaria, y convertirlo en gay. Tiene un plan inteligente, y realista, que comienza con entrar al concurso Campus moon&star que Forth ganó el año pasado. Si se convierte en el menor de Forth podrán pasar tiempo juntos y lo demás será historia. ¿Podrá hacer que Forth dude de su heterosexualidad?


Phana querido, Phana adorado, te echo al sartén y quedas dorado. Amo a Phana, con Mingkwan especialmente, pero venga, Forth es una cosa interesante. Aquí vamos a invertir un poco las cosas, Phana está en primero y don Forth en segundo, Kongpob es el hermano mayor de Phana y está en tercero junto a su novio Arthit.

**Déjame soñar**

Por Janendra

—¿Por qué te pusiste eso?

La voz de Kongpob está más allá de la molestia. Agarra entre sus manos la playera blanca. Tiene en el pecho un dibujo de un cuerno de unicornio, debajo una corona de flores y un par de ojos soñadores. El tirón hace que Phana esté más cerca de su hermano enojado. Los ojos de Kongpob irradian un fuego cegador.

—Ai'Kong, me lo regaló Beam, —dice Phana con un puchero.

Arthit se cubre la boca para que su sonrisa no se vea. Kongpob estuvo irritable desde que Phana, su dulce, ingenuo y pequeño hermano, aprobó el examen para entrar a su universidad. La escena ante él es muy graciosa. Phana tiene la misma altura que su hermano, ambos son atractivos, de cabello negros y ojos castaños. Donde Kongpob posee un atractivo varonil, Phana es un dulce de leche. De sonrisa fácil, tímido y algo lento para entender cuando las personas se le insinúan, ¡se lo van a comer vivo!

—Kong, ¿en serio lo vas a reñir por eso?

Kongpob respira profundo, lento. Afloja sus manos. Arthit dijo que lo detendría cada vez que fuera irracional con Phana y él prometió atender. Se contiene de no desnudar a Phana allí mismo. Esa maldita playera hace ver adorable a su hermano. Les dijo a sus padres que cualquier escuela cerca de casa sería lo mejor para Phana, ¿alguien le hizo caso? La Universidad Continental era una cueva de lobos. Con ese maldito concurso de belleza disfrazado de certamen escolar, y la página de facebook donde subían fotos de los hombres guapos, y los emparejaban entre ellos, sería un infierno mantener a Phana a salvo.

—Amor.

Kongpob mira a su novio. Concéntrate en él, se dice. El cabello sedoso donde le gusta meter sus manos, el rostro bonito y masculino. Los ojos negros que lo miran divertidos. Kongpob se quita la sudadera y se la pone a Phana.

—Allí, vamos a revisar tu guardarropa y decomisaré lo que no es apropiado.

—¡Usaré uniforme todos los días! —Se queja Phana.

—Da igual. Ahora repasemos las reglas.

Kongpob carga la caja de libros como si no pesara nada. Phana toma el asa de su maleta y sigue a su hermano. Arthit se pregunta si debió estudiar medicina, al menos podría distinguir cuando Kongpob esté cerca de un ataque al corazón.

—No entrar al concurso moon&star, —recita Phana sin dejar el puchero—. Usar un cubre boca. No playeras ajustadas…

—Kong, no usará un cubrebocas, —Arthit usa su tono razonable.

Phana contiene el aire. Esperaba que Arthit pudiera hacer algo con esas reglas. Arthit le guiña un ojo y Phana sonríe.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

—Beam... —intenta Phana.

Es el primer día del curso y están en el auditorio para la bienvenida. Beam y Kit, sus amigos desde la secundaría, están a su lado, al menos en cuerpo. Se comen el uno al otro como si fueran mango con leche de coco.

—Beami... ¡Maestro!

Sus amigos se separan de golpe y Phana se ríe de que el viejo truco funcione. Beam y Kit salen desde la mitad de su último año, Phana no puede quejarse porque él ya los tenía hartos con su amor eterno a Jaturapom Jamornhum, Forth, un alumno que se graduó el año anterior. Forth era el primer amor de Phana, el hombre que le rompió el corazón sin saberlo. Phana aún recuerda las amargas palabras que escuchó a escondidas en un pasillo. Park y Lam, los amigos de Forth, le hicieron la pregunta que Phana se moría por hacer:

—Forth, ¿te gustan los hombres?

Y Forth dio la única respuesta que Phana no quería escuchar.

—¡Claro que no! Me gustan las mujeres.

El corazón de Phana se disolvió en un mar de lágrimas. Aún le duele, pese a que ya pasó un año desde ese día. A medio camino entre el helado, las series románticas y las lágrimas, Phana encontró una solución a su dilema: ¡Él haría que Forth se volviera gay!

Beam le golpea la nuca, mira al frente, donde les presentan a un alumno que es el moon del año pasado de medicina. Les piden que escojan un representante y los ojos de Phana destellan emoción. Beam y Kit dejan escapar un gemido. Es Beam quien decide levantarse cuando una bonita chica se vuelve a ellos.

—Ey, ¿cómo te llamas? —le dice a Phana.

Phana se desconcierta, le dice su nombre y la chica se pone en pie con la mano en alto.

—Yo nomino a Phana Kongthanin.

—¿Kongthanin? ¿Como Kongpob Kongthanin? ¿El campus moon del tercer año?

Phana se sonroja por la atención inesperada de sus mayores. Se pone en pie y se pasa la mano por la nuca.

—Es mi hermano P' —dice abochornado.

El primer año de medicina lo ama enseguida. La sonrisa entre los alumnos mayores no presagia nada bueno. Beam sonríe, se alegra de no ser él quien nominara a Phana, su hermano es aterrador. Kit aplaude.

—¡Phana! ¡Phana!

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

A Kongpob amenaza con estallarle una vena en la frente. Mientras que en el escenario los moon&star de primer año charlan y se ríen, del lado del staff, los alumnos de segundo y tercero, marcan el número de Arthit y rezan. Phana tiene puesta su playera de unicornio y un pantalón azul claro, que lo hacen ver dulce, bonito. Se siente tímido entre tanta gente hermosa y aunque cree que lo disimula, se le nota de lejos. Habla con otro chico de primero, el moon de ingeniería Mingkwan, que tiene cara de ser un casanova en potencia. Kongpob entrecierra los ojos, el chico le sonríe a Phana, le pasa una mano sobre el hombro.

—¡Cero, veintiséis! —Grita con ese tono imponente de Líder de las novatadas que hace temblar a media ingeniería—. ¿Dónde está tu star?

Mingkwan se pone en pie de un salto. Mira alrededor, hace una reverencia y se aleja en busca de su compañera. El mal genio de Kongpob es leyenda en Sotus, el sistema de novatadas de ingeniería.

—Phana, ven conmigo.

Phana baja la mirada y sigue a su hermano. El año pasado, cuando su corazón aún se desangraba por Forth, su hermano le envío fotos del concurso moon&star. Allí, parado al lado de su hermano, estaba un malhumorado Forth, con la banda de campus moon en el pecho. Phana sintió que era el destino, se le calentaron las mejillas del sonrojo esperanzado que le dio y decidió que, pasara lo que pasara, él iría a La Universidad Continental. Si era capaz de entrar al concurso campus moon&star, Forth sería su mayor, pasaría tiempo con él ¡y lo volvería gay! Era el plan perfecto, salvo que su hermano quería mantenerlo lejos de la competencia.

Kongpob lleva a Phana a la azotea del auditorio. Masculla entre dientes: "Debo ser un buen hermano". Respira lento y profundo. Es en vano, apenas cierran la puerta no puede contenerse.

—¿¡Qué te dije!?

Kongpob pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Phana. No lo quiere entre los moons y stars, la mitad de los hombres son gays, las chicas son leonas en piel de corderos.

—¡Volverás allá adentro y renunciarás!

Phana mira el suelo, niega con la cabeza. Tiene los labios y los puños apretados.

—P'Kong no puedo hacer eso, —dice en voz baja que se quiebra un poco—. Me dijeron que debía defender el orgullo de mi facultad. ¡Tú también fuiste un moon! ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de mi!

—¡Es un jodido concurso de belleza! ¡Te valoro por tu mente, no por tu cuerpo! Deberías preocuparte por tus calificaciones, ¡no por lucir bien en traje de baño! ¡Te criamos mejor que eso!

Kongpob sabe que fue demasiado lejos en cuanto dice la última frase. Phana se lleva las manos a la cara y sus hombros se sacuden. Kongpob se maldice a sí mismo. Si Arthit se entera que hizo a llorar a Phana, dormirá en el pasillo.

—Ai'Pha, no quise.

—Deja que el chico participe.

La voz profunda y masculina hace que los dos hermanos miren a quien habló. Phana deja de escuchar cualquier sonido, su corazón abandonó su pecho y tamborilea en sus orejas. Quien habla es Forth. Es un hombre alto, guapo y viril. Tiene un cigarro en la mano derecha. Desde allí sube la mirada de Phana por el brazo musculoso enfundado en una chaqueta roja, admira el tatuaje en el cuello, el piercing industrial en la oreja izquierda. Se sonroja al ver la expresión dura que grita soy un chico malo. Forth apaga el cigarro en la suela de la bota y lo guarda.

—¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! —Reclama Kongpob.

—Estaba aquí desde el principio. Solo viene a fumar.

Phana agradece el intercambio entre ellos que le permite recomponerse.

—No puedes prohibirle algo que tú hiciste. Además, no es un niño, puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Kongpob aprieta los puños, Forth no retrocede. Phana se pregunta si tendrá que intervenir. La puerta se abre de golpe con un sonido metálico. Arthit está de pie en el umbral con cara de asesino. Respira agitado por correr desde Ingeniería. Mira a Phana que todavía llora y fulmina con la mirada su novio.

—Cincuenta y seis, ven aquí.

Kongpob traga saliva y sigue a su novio. Phana no sabe si reír o llorar. Hace las dos cosas. Detesta ser de llanto fácil, en especial con su hermano.

—No llores.

Forth está frente a él, Phana se olvida de respirar. Forth le pasa los pulgares sobre las mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Debes confrontar a tu hermano o no te dejará ser un adulto.

Phana asiente, respira y tose por la falta de aire. Forth se ríe, lo despeina y sigue adelante. Abre la puerta y se vuelve a Phana.

—Vamos, se hace tarde para la reunión.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

—Y me puso la mano en la espalda cuando entramos al auditorio.

Phana suspira. Apoya la cara en las palmas de las manos. Kit piensa que con ese sonrojo es una encantadora cereza. Se vuelve a su novio. Están en el área de comida de medicina, para tomar el almuerzo. Por las mañanas no pueden reunirse para desayunar porque Phana tiene los ensayos del concurso.

—¿Por qué seguimos escuchando esto? —Kit le pregunta a Beam.

Beam sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Si fuéramos más impresionables estaríamos los tres enamorados de Forth.

—¡Oigan! —Se queja Phana.

Kit se ríe. Le da a Beam un trozo de manzana.

—¡Forth es tan guapo! —Kit imita el tono de Phana.

—¡Tan fuerte! —Le sigue Beam.

—¡P'Forth no mires a nadie más! —Dicen al unísono.

Phana se enfurruña y se cruza de brazos. Beam y Kit se ríen.

—No te enojes Ai'Pha, —Kit le ofrece un trozo de mango para hacer las paces.

—Dinos que necesitas y lo haremos, —Beam le guiña un ojo.

Phana se come el mango y sonríe. Ahora que está en el concurso tiene que poner en marcha el plan A: Habla con Forth.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

—¿En serio tu hermano piensa que es discreto?

Arthit mira a Kongpob con un gesto de burla. Día uno, minuto uno, el rumor comienza y se confirma: A Phana Kongthanin le gusta Forth. Se le iluminan los ojos cuando lo ve, se sonroja, aparta la mirada. Se vuelve torpe para hablar. Kongpob le lleva a su hermano bebidas, teme que se deshidrate de tanto sonrojo.

—Cree que es como una tumba y es incapaz de guardar un secreto. ¿Ahora ves porque no lo quería en el concurso?

Arthit se cruza de brazos. Observa a Phana que balbuce frente a Forth.

—Mejor así, al menos podemos vigilarlo.

Kongpob le concede el punto. Sería peor tener a Phana en Ingeniería en cada rato libre que tenga.

Esa tarde, durante la comida, Phana se queja con Beam y Kit. Pone los brazos sobre la mesa y gime.

—¡No me salen las palabras! Me preguntó si tenía auto y le hablé sobre los hábitos de reproducción de los caracoles.

—Iuc, —Kit frunce el ceño—. ¿Para eso desperdicie horas de mi vida leyendo sobre los puentes más impresionantes del siglo veinte?

Phana tiene la vergüenza suficiente para sonrojarse. Leyeron muchos temas de arquitectura para que Phana tuviera una conversación interesante.

—¡Lo siento! Me pongo nervioso y digo tonterías.

Beam le da palmaditas en la cabeza. Phana es un genio en los estudios, expone cualquier tema sin inmutarse. Aunque es tímido, le gusta hablar con las personas. Salvo que sean Forth. No puede hablar con Forth sin quedar como un idiota. El Plan A es un fracaso total.

—Deberíamos ir al siguiente plan.

En la facultad de Ingeniería Park y Lam se carcajean hasta las lágrimas. Forth se ríe y come sus fideos con sangre de cerdo. Park es el que primero contiene su risa.

—Si la ingeniería no funciona, —dice—, puedes dedicarte a la crianza de caracoles.

Lam vuelve a reírse. Forth niega. Es imposible ayudar a Phana, aunque lo intente el chico se avergonzará solo.

—Es lindo, —Forth sonríe—. Siento lástima por Kongpob.

Forth no recordaba que Phana fuera así de desastroso. En la secundaria le gustaba observarlo. Lo vio pasar de un dulce patito feo a un chico atractivo. Phana fue uno de esos chicos a los que la pubertad los bendijo. Con el cambio se formó el primer club de fans de Phana. Cada semana se le declaraba una chica y Phana les rompía el corazón. En esa época Forth creyó que era arrogante, tras convivir con él en los ensayos se dio cuenta que era un despistado sin remedio.

Lam y Park intercambian una mirada. Ya no tienen dudas de que a Forth le van los chicos.

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunta Lam.

Forth los mira. Deja la cuchara a un lado.

—Quizá, o tal vez estoy en verdad interesado en la cría de caracoles.

Los tres se ríen. Forth vuelve a comer.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

Plan B: Si hablar no funciona, sedúcelo con tus movimientos. Phana es un buen bailarín. Su madre amaba el baile y se lo inculcó a sus hijos. Phana espera la coreografía con emoción, hasta que la ve. ¡Es ridícula! Las chicas son adorables, ellos no, ¡por qué tienen que parecer lindos! Se enfurruña durante los ensayos, pero es el primero que se aprende la coreografía completa. Kit y Beam se ríen en su cara cuando les dice como es el baile. Phana tiene que pasar por el bochorno de que Forth lo vea bailar esa abominación. Después de esa humillación, ya no se contiene de hablar idioteces con Forth. Le cuenta de la velocidad del crecimiento de los pelos de los gatos, de la órbita de marte y como se hacen las barras de silicón. Phana supone que un día morirá de la pura vergüenza. Kongpob le da muchas bebidas y le acaricia la espalda cuando gime su frustración. Phana intenta no decirle a su hermano que está enamorado.

Hay un viaje a la playa para hacer fotos promocionales. Forth y playa en la misma frase mantienen a Phana con la cabeza en las nubes. Forth viaja en el autobús, lo que tiene locas a las chicas y celoso a Phana. Kongpob y Arthit viajarán en su propio auto. Es la intervención de Arthit lo que impide que Phana termine en el carro de Kongpob. Deja que viva su experiencia, es la frase que más le dice a su novio en esos días. Aunque Phana quiere sentarse al lado de Forth, acaba sentado con Mingkwan y Lawan la star de medicina. Son sus amigos en los ensayos. Mingkwan es divertido, Lawan ocurrente. Se hacen un montón de fotos con el celular y cuando paran en una gasolinera bajan a comprar chucherías.

Phana observa a Forth que está al lado de la caja, verifica que los estudiantes entren y salgan. Phana se toma mucho tiempo para examinar los productos, y mirar a Forth. Luce tan guapo con una camisa de mangas cortas que muestra el tatuaje en su brazo y su cuello.

—Pha, te esperamos en el autobús, —le dice Mingkwan.

—No mires tanto que se desgasta, —sonríe Lawan.

Forth lo mira y Phana esquiva la mirada. Las bolsas de algas crujientes le son tan interesantes.

—¿Comprarás eso o solo lo contemplarás? Ya solo faltas tú.

Phana salta porque Forth está su espalda. Inevitable, se sonroja. Mira alrededor y se da cuenta que en la tienda están él y Forth.

—Em, sí.

Maldice por lo baja y se apresura a tomar una bolsa de algas crujientes, palitos de taro, anacardos con lima y picante. Toma algunas bebidas y en la caja añade un par de bolsitas de tabletas de malta con sabor a chocolate. Forth toma una de las bolsas de malta, tienen la imagen una vaca risueña.

—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco? —Le pregunta.

Phana le quita la bolsa y la pone en la caja. Saca su cartera cuando Forth paga. Phana se queda sin palabras y se sonroja. Forth toma la bolsa y se la pone en el pecho.

—Disfrútalos. Me llevaré una de éstas.

Forth toma otra bolsa de tabletas de malta. Empuja a Phana de regreso al autobús. La mano de Forth en su espalda se siente como fuego. Phana se tropieza al subir al autobús y Forth lo sostiene.

—No sé cómo es que sigues vivo.

La diversión en el tono de Forth hace que Phana quiera morir. Forth se queda en su lugar, al frente, y Phana siente que el camino hasta el suyo es eterno. Todos lo miran, sonríen, murmuran. Mira al frente antes de sentarse, Forth aún está de pie, le sonríe, se mete una tableta de malta a la boca y se sienta. Phana se queda cinco minutos con la mente perdida en la inmensidad y las manos asidas con firmeza a la bolsa. Forth le compró chucherías, Forth le tocó la espalda. Forth lo sostuvo cuando subía al autobús.

—Nong, si no te sientas no puedo avanzar, —le dice que el chofer a Phana con tono autoritario.

Phana se sienta rápido como un trueno. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta Mingkwan—. Parece que quieres vomitar.

—¡Claro que no!

Phana abre su bolsa para sacar las tabletas de malta. Se le deshacen en la boca y piensa que puede disimular su sonrisa boba. Lawan y Mingkwan lo observan preocupados. Está rojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

—P'Forth, Nong Phana se siente mal, —dice una chica—. ¡Va a vomitar!

—¡No! ¡Estoy bien!

Nadie le cree. Se pasa el resto del viaje apoyado en el hombro de Forth, con una toalla húmeda en la frente.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

—¡Es tan injusto!

Phana se queja, se sienta y atrapa la toalla húmeda que se cae. Las gentiles manos de Arthit lo devuelven a la cama. La toalla vuelve a su frente. Arthit piensa que su fin de semana romántico se suicidó.

—No estoy enfermo, —refunfuña Phana.

Bajó del autobús rojo como fresa, sofocado y nervioso. Hicieron venir a un médico que le tomó la temperatura, le revisó el pulso y la presión. Le recetó reposo y comida ligera.

—Te creo, —Arthit sonríe—, pero tu hermano no. Descansa y te dejará asistir a la reunión de la tarde.

A Phana no le queda más remedio que cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. El hotel es un edificio de fantasía junto a la playa. Largos ventanales que permiten ver el mar. Espléndidos balcones, piscinas privadas. Dicen que es un patrocinio de uno de los moon del año pasado. Se rumorea que su familia posee resorts a lo largo y ancho de Tailandia. Los moons y stars tienen tiempo libre hasta la una. Los amigos de Phana están en la playa y él es prisionero de su hermano. ¡No hay justicia en el mundo!

Tras dormir la siesta, y ser agobiado por su hermano, de algún modo Arthit convence a Kongpob de que deje a Phana irse a su habitación asignada. Se quedaron dos moon, o star, con un compañero del staff. Phana baja con su maleta y le ruega a todos los dioses que conoce que no sea Forth quien se quedó con él y Mingkwan. No es Forth. Phana se siente desilusionado. ¡Quería a Forth!

Las actividades incluyen una larga sesión de maquillaje y un par de cambios de ropa. Grabarán su presentación para el concurso, que se editará y se subirá el lunes a primera hora. Más tarde harán una sesión grupal con el fotógrafo que se planea terminar al atardecer. Phana enfrenta el maquillaje como una condena a muerte.

Phana posa con su uniforme de la escuela al completo. Tal como le indica el staff, dice algunas cosas sobre sí mismo, habla de su carrera y por qué quiere ser un campus moon.

—La razón, sí. Hum, es importante ser.

El Phana fluido y sonriente se esfuma en cuanto le hacen la última pregunta. La respuesta es: para volver gay a Forth. No puede decir eso. Se inventa una respuesta sobre el paso, lo que no es fácil porque Forth, su hermano, Arthit, el fotógrafo, el camarógrafo, sus ayudantes y el staff, lo observan mientras habla.

—Sí, bueno.

Phana no puede hilar una frase coherente y se pone cada vez más rojo. Kongpob se harta, se vuelve hacia Forth.

—Deja de mirarlo o terminaremos mañana. Ese rojo en su cara no es por falta de bloqueador. Has algo útil y ve a traer refrescos, ¡o ahógate en el mar! Tú, —le dice al camarógrafo—, dale una pausa.

Arthit se gira de lado para disimular su diversión. Phana desearía tener la capacidad de fundirse con el suelo. Su hermano le da una botella de agua. Mingkwan lo abanica, le guiña un ojo. De nuevo frente a la cámara, Phana lo hace mejor.

—Quiero ganar para defender el honor de mi facultad, —consigue decir en una sola toma—. Medicina es lo mejor, —sonríe.

Carece de veracidad. La siguiente sesión son las fotografías grupales. Trajes de baño, la alberca, sombrillas y flotadores de flamencos que surcan el agua azul. Phana aún piensa en su estrategia. No pueden abandonar el hotel por la noche, mañana tienen otra sesión de fotografías así que salir a bailar queda descartado. Tiene que encontrar una manera de bailar para Forth.

La sesión es divertida. Posan en los jardines, los mojan con una manguera y entran en la alberca. Las imágenes congelan los momentos de diversión de un grupo de chicos y chicas muy apuestos. Phana brilla como una estrella, irreal, hermoso, perdido en las risas. El staff, los participantes, quedan cautivados. Mingkwan y Lawan se quedan junto a Phana e irradian encanto y personalidad. Los tres se hacen fotos con los flamencos y juegan entre ellos. También graban la sesión, el material es una mina de oro.

El camarógrafo y el fotógrafo están fascinados. Sin duda el grupo de Phana, Mingkwan y Lawan son una delicia, pero los otros participantes no se quedan atrás.

—¿Qué tal algo de música? —Sugiere el camarógrafo.

Phana se muerde el labio inferior. A veces las oportunidades se presentan solas. La música que les ponen hace que el trío se ría.

—¡Chiken nodle soup! —Grita Mingkwan.

Phana es el primero que se pone al frente. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, las suaves hebras suben y bajan. Mueve la cabeza a un lado, la cadera le sigue sutil. Phana no busca a Forth, sabe que está allí. Levanta las manos y sus dedos forman la conocida seña del rock. Se lleva las manos a la cadera, el pecho se mueve hacia atrás y adelante rápido. Los brazos hacen un medio círculo a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Las rodillas se doblan al lado contrario de las manos. Mingkwan se une a Phana y después lo hace Lawan, se ríen y disfrutan. Forth traga saliva. Hay algo sensual y atrayente en Phana cuando baila. Mingkwan es gracioso, Lawan es dulce, Phana… él se vuelve sexy.

Los moons y stars se unen al baile, la canción es famosa en las discotecas. Ponen otras dos canciones, el ambiente es distendido. Los moons y stars se lucen. Phana se roba las miradas. Toman más fotos dentro de la alberca. Risas contra el atardecer, chicos y chicas bellos, pieles húmedas. El camarógrafo suspira, precioso. A Kongpob se le va a reventar una vena en la frente.

Esa noche, en la terraza, Forth choca su cerveza contra la de Arthit. La sesión de la tarde aún se repite en su mente. Phana relajado, con un flamenco en los brazos, el cabello húmedo pegado a la frente. El cuerpo de Phana que se movía al ritmo de la música, sensual, atrayente.

—Nong'Phana es caliente. Quién lo diría, de lindo a.

—¡Cállate!, —Arthit le arroja la tapa de la cerveza—. Creo que Kong tiene un micrófono que le hace saber cuando alguien dice Phana y sexy en la misma frase.

Forth se ríe. Mira el mar, la oscuridad. El sonido de las olas es relajante.

—¿Dónde está P'Kong? —Se pregunta si Kongpob fue a meter a Phana la cama.

Arthit encoge los hombros. Kongpob tiene mucho de que hacerse cargo. Como que su hermano no parezca un dios de la lujuria en los videos de la escuela. A veces Arthit desearía matar a su novio, desde que Phana entró al universidad su vida sexual fue a la baja. Quiere que Phana se le declaré a Forth, o Forth lo secuestre y tengan sexo hasta que se le olvide el nombre. Lo que sea que haga que esos dos dejen de ser tan idiotas. Quiere a su novio de vuelta. Está tan caliente que siente que se encenderá en fuego en cualquier momento.

—Tú también gastas mucho tiempo en Nong'Pha. Te gusta ¿no? —Sonríe Arthit.

Forth no se deja engatusar. Bebe su cerveza.

—Quizá sí, o quizá no.

Forth deja la cerveza en la mesa. Arthit está allí para controlar que Kongpob no mate a nadie que mire de más a Phana. Forth es parte del staff y tiene obligaciones por cumplir. Cosas como verificar que los moon no se emborrachen en la playa.

—Tengo que irme. Gracias por la cerveza.

Arthit asiente. Está frustrado. ¿Fin de semana romántico? Sí, como no. Se estira y se levanta.

—Hazme un favor, dile a Kongpob que aquí se tiene sexo esta noche, esté o no esté.

La duda se muestra en la cara de Forth. Arthit camina a la cama mientras se quita playera. Forth se apresura a salir. Marca el número de Kongpob, eso cuenta como emergencia.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

El lunes por la mañana la maquinaría del concurso Campus moon&star se activa. La página de la universidad muestra los videos de los candidatos, con tres de sus mejores fotos. En las distintas facultades se habla del concurso, se preparan los grupos de apoyo para sus candidatos. Likes, corazones, caras de sorpresa y comentarios se acumulan en el post sobre Phana. En la página de Love boys se piden fotografías del moon de medicina. Ajeno al revuelo mañanero, Phana almuerza con su pandilla. Para celebrar el éxito del Plan B, Beam y Kit le invitan la comida.

—Ya era hora, —Kit toma su agua para brindar—. ¿Así que lo invitaste salir?

La algarabía de Phana se desinfla. La sesión del domingo fueron fotografías grupales formales. Comieron en el hotel y tomaron el autobús de regreso a la ciudad. Ahora que estaba seguro de que Forth lo notó, el plan incluía pedirle una cita. Phana se distrajo con su maleta y cuando lo buscó, Forth ya no estaba. En vez de tener su ansiada cita, tuvo que cenar con su hermano y Arthit.

—Eso es un no, —dice Beam—. Phana si no te mueves rápido alguien más acabará el trabajo de volverlo gay.

—Ustedes no son de ayuda, —Phana se enfurruña—. Yo los ayudé a estar juntos, dejen de reírse de mí y apóyenme.

Kit golpea el hombro de Beam. Se comunican en silencio. Kit sonríe. La ayuda de Phana consistió en tomar la mano de Kit, ponerla en la de Beam y decir: ya, sean novios. Fue a mediados de su último año en el secundario, pasaron unas vacaciones entre nubes y en la universidad decidieron vivir juntos. Tenían planes a largo plazo. Sin la intervención de Phana les habría tomado más tiempo declararse.

—Lo siento, Ai'Pha —se disculpa Beam—. Te ayudaremos, ¿cual es el plan?

El concurso es dentro de dos semanas. Phana tiene que presentar un talento y hay un ensayo adicional cada tarde. Phana piensa pedirle una cita a Forth esa noche. Es terrible tener que hacerlo luego de ensayar el baile idiota, estará sudado y cansado, pero no quiere perder más tiempo. Una vez que se acabe el concurso, Phana no tendrá motivo para ver a Forth.

Phana sonríe. Que Beamy Kit lo apoyen lo hace feliz. Se acerca y pone los brazos sobre la mesa. Habla en voz baja, cómplice.

—Será esta noche. Lo llevaré al techo del auditorio...

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

Hace cuando menos dos horas que el atardecer se perdió en la noche. Phana se detiene para beber agua. Entre el baile y las distintas etapas del concurso, Phana está agotado. Por las mañanas ensayan en el salón de artes y por la noche en el auditorio. Hay un alboroto en uno de los costados. Forth despeja una de las mesas donde suelen ponerles algunas cosas para picar. Otros miembros del staff colocan cajas de comida. Alguien más trae una caja de bebidas que reparte entre los moon y stars.

—Es un regalo, —le dice el chico—, de P'Wayo, es el moon de ciencias del año pasado.

Phana se acerca a un grupo de las stars de segundo que parecen muy emocionadas.

—P'Yo es un amor, —dice una de ellas—. ¿Por qué nos tiene tan abandonadas?

—Escuche que ciencias de segundo año hizo un viaje a principios del concurso.

—Nos ofreció el hotel de la playa para compensar su ausencia, —alguien suspira.

Otra chica asiente y alguien da un gritito de emoción cuando un hombre entra por el pasillo principal. Phana lo mira, es como encender la luz en una habitación oscura. Wayo es hermoso. Lleva el saco del uniforme, un suave tono de brillo en los labios. Apariencia perfecta, ropa cara, seguridad nivel dios. Wayo sonríe y Phana está seguro que alguien se queda ciego.

Wayo se detiene a saludar a Kongpob y un chico hace una foto.

—¡Larga vida a nuestra reina! —Forth dice en voz alta, sonríe y baja del escenario.

—¿Reina? —Pregunta Phana y sigue con la mirada el recorrido de Forth por el pasillo.

Una chica se ríe. Otra foto.

—P'Pring puede ser la star del campus. Pero todos sabemos que Wayo es la reina de P'Forth y de Ingeniería.

A Phana no le gusta como suena eso. Mingkwan le da a Phana una caja de comida, tiene que equilibrar la leche rosada, la caja y su corazón que palpita con fuerza.

—¿De P'Forth? —Su voz suena rara.

—Son novios, desde el año pasado, —dice un chico—. P'Forth es el líder de Ingeniería, y créeme, su pandilla mataría por P'Wayo.

Forth abraza a Wayo. Kongpob sonríe y llama a Arthit. Phana siente que el calor del cuerpo se le escapa. Wayo se para de puntillas y rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Forth. Uno alto, el otro bajo, la dulzura de Wayo encaja con la rudeza de Forth. El fuego se prende en la cabeza de Phana. Se siente engañado, furioso y traicionado. Kongpob, que rodea la cadera de su novio con un brazo, parece volver a la realidad. Mira a Phana y se aclara la garganta. Forth retrocede.

Phana azota la caja de comida en el pecho Mingkwan. Con la bebida en una mano salta del escenario y recorre el pasillo. Wayo no sabe lo que sucede, voltea porque siente que le clavan agujas en la nuca. Un chico se detiene junto a ellos. Es muy guapo, piensa.

—¡Phana! —dice Kongpob.

El chico quita la tapa de la bebida rosada y se la arroja a Forth en la cara. Hay un sonido de sorpresa colectivo. Kongpob tira de los hombros de su hermano para apartarlo. Phana se resiste a su agarre.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Dijiste que no te gustaban los hombres!

Los ojos de Phana se llenan de lágrimas. Se libra de su hermano y empuja a Wayo con las dos manos. La voz de un Arthit muy enojado lo sigue por las escaleras. Phana corre apenas sale del auditorio.

En la azotea del auditorio Beam y Kit se abrazan y miran las estrellas. Hay un gran ramo de rosas a su lado. Alrededor de una mesa, y un par de sillas, hay un corazón hecho de velas y pétalos. Bajo un cubreplatos dorado hay un pastel para compartir. En un termo elegante tienen té.

—Phana es demasiado dulce para el mundo, —suspira Kit—. No funcionará, ¿verdad?

Beam niega. Siguieron las instrucciones de Phana, su tierno amigo quería algo casual y bonito para declararse. Ellos no quisieron decirle que era mala idea. ¿Forth coqueteó con él alguna vez? Cada vez que hablaban había alguien alrededor, como si Forth no quisiera dar pie a malos entendidos, algo que hacía con cada moon y star que lo miraban con amor. Phana no tenía los dos pies en la tierra, Forth era una fantasía. Si tenía que decepcionarse, al menos lo acompañarían hasta el final del camino.

—Compré una manta esponjosa extra grande y helado suficiente para congelar el sol. Podemos acurrucarnos juntos y dejarlo llorar.

La puerta de metal se abre y con ver la cara de Phana saben que lo peor ya pasó. Phana toma el ramo de rosas, lo tira al suelo y lo patea hasta deshacerlo. Los pétalos flotan, el aroma de las rosas se esparce, Phana se acuclilla y llora. Unos pétalos le caen en el cabello.

—Ai'Pha, —Beam se acuclilla a su lado—. ¿No funcionó?

—¡Es gay!

Kit se sorprende. Eso no ayudará a que Phana lo supere.

—¡Y tiene novio!

Hay ruidos en las escaleras. Voces que discuten. La puerta de metal se abre. Phana se levanta, furioso se acerca a donde está la mesa y se limpia las lágrimas. Es Kongpob. Beam y Kit se cruzan de brazos y se interponen en el camino hacía Phana. Kongpob bufa, levanta ambas manos.

—Vengo en son de paz.

Aunque Phana parezca un dulce, es cinturón negro en karate. Tiene un pésimo mal humor y no le da miedo pelear para defender a sus amigos.

—Y voy a quebrar una lanza por el imbécil de Forth.

Phana grita, toma el cubreplatos y se lo arroja a su hermano, le sigue el pastel, y una silla. Kongpob regresa a las escaleras.

—¡Les dije que era mala idea!

Kongpob se quita el pastel de la cara. Su hermano enojado no entiende razones. En las escaleras están Arthit, Forth y Wayo.

—¡Solo déjame ir! —Forth reúne su poca paciencia.

—¡Te matará! —dicen Kongpob y Arthit al mismo tiempo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Wayo se disculpa de nuevo.

La puerta se abre y Beam confronta al grupo.

—Muy bien, Kit lo tiene. Expliquen.

—¡Solo déjenme ir! —Forth intenta apartarlos.

Saltan al escuchar que algo se azota contra la puerta.

—Creo que fue la otra silla. aún le queda la mesa y un termo —dice Beam con seriedad—. Hablen ahora. Phana no entenderá razones hasta que deje de llorar.

—¿Llora? —Forth está preocupado.

Beam eleva los ojos al cielo. Hay un malentendido, puede verlo con claridad. Phana es pronto para reaccionar y a veces malinterpreta las cosas. A Forth se le nota la molestia y el arrepentimiento, ¿qué pasó?

—¡¿Qué si llora?! ¡Le rompiste el corazón por segunda vez! Está enamorado de ti desde la secundaria, y entró al concurso para volverte gay.

—¿Qué? —Kongpob enfurece—. ¡Ese condenado mocoso!

—¡No soy su novio! —Es Wayo quien lo aclara—. ¡Lo fuimos, pero ya no!

Arthit se ríe. En la familia de Kongpob son espesos por nacimiento.

—Phana me gusta, pero todavía soy el campus moon, —dice Forth—, sería inapropiado declararme ahora.

Beam abre la boca. No puede ser. ¿Phana lo consiguió? Eso tiene que saberlo Kit.

—¿Te ibas a declarar?

—La noche del concurso, —Forth sonríe—. Después de que él ganara.

Kongpob golpea la cabeza de Forth y Arthit le sigue.

—¡Eres un jodido pandillero! ¿A qué viene la prudencia? —Gruñe Kongpob.

—Se te consumieron las neuronas por falta de sexo, de verdad —dice Arthit.

—¡Quiero hacerlo bien, Phana es especial para mi! —se defiende Forth—. Y para que no me mates, apenas lo dejas respirar.

Forth se cruza de brazos, Kongpob se frota el entrecejo. Wayo grita.

—¡Forth eso es genial! —Wayo es feliz—. ¿Es tu amor de secundaria? ¿El que me dijiste que te hizo dudar de ser hetero?

El silencio se hace en la escalera hasta que Beam estalla en carcajadas.

—¿Phana te hizo dudar? ¡Pase el verano viéndolo llorar por ti!

Es una noche descubrimientos. Beam abre la puerta.

—¡Ai'Pha deja de hacer el ridículo! Fueron novios, ya no. Forth quiere declararse después del concurso. ¡Y en el secundario lo hiciste dudar de ser hetero!

Phana, que sostiene la mesa sobre su cabeza, se queda de piedra. Phana parece Hulk, con pétalos rojos enredados en el cabello. Las lágrimas y la cara roja son de cierta forma tiernas.

—La mesa, Ai'Pha, —dice Kit que es el primero que se repone del shock.

Phana baja la mesa. Se arregla la camisa y levanta el termo caído.

—¡Phana Kongthanin!

Kongpob entra en modo hermano mayor. Le jala a Phana una oreja.

—¡Au! ¡P'Kong! ¡Me duele!

Arthit aplaude dos veces. Ya se imagina lo que viene.

—Los de segundo año de vuelta al auditorio, los de primero a su casa. Vamos, dejemos hablar a los hermanos

La puerta vuelve a cerrarse y los hermanos se quedan solos. Kongpob suelta la oreja de Phana y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué fue ese berrinche en el auditorio? ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de Forth?

—Lo siento, —Phana se soba la oreja.

Kongpob sabe que no podrá mantener la fachada. Los ojos de Phana están llorosos y esos jodidos pétalos. No puede resistirse. Phana y Arthit son su debilidad. Atrae a Phana en un abrazo.

—Mocoso sin sentido.

Phana se aferra a su hermano. Aún no puede poner un orden en su cabeza, está confundido. Primero se le rompió el corazón, ahora tiene un millar de mariposas en el estómago. No quiere ilusionarse ¡y necesita hablar con Forth! Y si tuviera que elegir, no volvería a verlo en su vida.

—Sé que estás muy enamorado, —dice Kongpob—, y que es difícil pensar con claridad. Phana tienes que cuidarte, procurar no lastimarte y no causarle daños a los otros.

Kongpob no se considera un experto en el romance. Él se enamoró de Arthit cuando lo conoció en el Sotus. Eran dos alumnos de primero, recién salidos de casa. Kongpob sabía que era gay. Obstinado, romántico y decidido, le aseguró ese primer día a Arthit que lo haría su esposa. Arthit era un chico aterrador, un genio sagaz y flojo. Fue una guerra de voluntades.

Sus enfrentamientos verbales en la cafetería eran legendarios. Se espoleaban el uno al otro en público y en privado se devoraban a besos. Arthit no tenía claros sus sentimientos y el fuego de Kongpob le daba miedo. Un día acabaron en la cama y fue como si Arthit tuviera una revelación. Sentado en las sábanas revueltas, Arthit le dijo: No volveré a hacer esto con nadie, es agotador. Kongpob tendría que esforzarse mucho, no serían dos idiotas más del montón. ¿Estaba dispuesto a ser su primer y último hombre? Arthit era ambicioso y no se conformaría con una vida ordinaria. Kongpob no tuvo ninguna duda. Haría lo necesario y más para hacer feliz a Arthit. Tras tres años de conocerse, dos y medio de relación aún estaba decidido.

—No sé qué hacer, —dice Phana contra el hombro de su hermano.

Kongpob lo hace sentir seguro. En brazos de su hermano vuelve a encontrar su hogar.

—Tómalo con calma, quieres. Un paso a la vez, limpiemos aquí.

Kongpob suelta a Phana, le da un golpe en la cabeza.

—Recoge las sillas. Cómo hayas roto algo.

Phana está contento, todavía nervioso. No ve el trozo de pastel que pisa. Resbala y cae de espaldas. La cabeza es lo primero que toca el concreto.

—¡Phana!

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

—¡Te odió Jaturapom Jamornhum! ¡En serio eres un jodido idiota!

Arthit es la ira andante. Se quita la chaqueta y la arroja sobre la silla. Forth bebe su cerveza, empuja una botella hacia su iracundo mayor. Arthit no es un cabecilla de las novatadas, pero todos aprenden a tratarlo como si lo fuera. Ver a Arthit enojado hace que los estudiantes se sientan en deuda con Kongpob por tomar el puesto de líder. Nadie quiere imaginar cómo sería Sotus con Arthit al frente. Forth, que es el cabecilla de segundo año, lo sabe mejor que nadie. Se dice entre los organizadores de Sotus que Arthit fue la primera opción, pero se negó porque era flojo y no quería ocupar su tiempo con jóvenes idiotas. Pero, al ser el novio de Kongpob, igual pasa tiempo en Sotus.

—P'Arthit no te enfades, no es bueno para la salud.

Arthit toma la cerveza, sus ojos negros miran a Forth con una ira decidida y fría. Lo patea por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Tengo a Phana en mi departamento! ¡En mi sofá! ¡Mi vida sexual acaba de morir! Tú y ese jodido romance adolescente. ¡Vas a correr cien vueltas al campo! —Arthit sonríe —. Puedes completarlas en las dos semanas que restan para el concurso.

—¡Sí, señor! —Forth ofrece su botella para un brindis.

Arthit golpea la botella.

—¿Qué te dijo Kongpob en la enfermería?

Forth bebe un largo trago de cerveza. Se divierte, no puede negarlo. No tiene prisa con Phana. El resto de los participantes saben que el concurso está perdido, Phana lleva la delantera en las redes, es obvio que ganará. Forth y Phana trabajarán hombro con hombro en las distintas actividades de la escuela, Forth no quiere empañar la reputación de Phana con el rumor de un romance. Una vez que el concurso acabe serán libres de hacer lo que deseen.

—Me hizo prometer que no buscaré a Phana hasta que acabe el concurso.

—Jodido Jamornhum, vas a llorar sangre.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

Arthit pone la taza de té frente a Phana, Kongpob sirve el huevo sobre el arroz y lleva los tres platos a la mesa. Kongpob besa la cabeza de su novio y se sienta a su lado. Arthit le da un tenedor, una cuchara y una sonrisa. Phana suspira, corta un trozo de huevo. Después de terminar en la enfermería de la universidad, Kongpob decidió decomisar a Phana del dormitorio. El golpe fue aparatoso, pero no grave. Aún así su hermano insistió en que debía cuidarlo de cerca y no había mejor lugar que su apartamento. Phana no quiere estar allí, aunque hay un sofá cama, preferiría estar en su lugar.

—Ya me siento bien, P'Kong, —intenta—. ¿Puedo volver al dormitorio?

—Después del concurso, —dice Kongpob con el tono monótono de quien dio la misma respuesta muchas veces.

Arthit sonríe y come su desayuno. No es por el golpe, Kongpob tienen un arranque de padre rancio. Piensa que apenas pierda a Phana de vista, Forth le robara la inocencia. Arthit piensa que eso es justo lo que dos necesitan. Por suerte ya solo queda una semana para que ese circo termine.

—¿Ya decidiste que talento mostrarás?

Phana pasea el arroz de un lado de su plato al otro.

—Bailaré, —dice con tono triste—. P'Wayo me ayudó a escoger la música.

Wayo es el nuevo héroe de Phana. Aclarado el punto de que no ama a Forth, ni intenta volver con él, Wayo se dedicó a cambiar la coreografía. Ahora ya no dan vergüenza, son frescos y divertidos. Phana se siente feliz por no hacer el ridículo ante la escuela entera. Le bastó con hacerlo frente a los moons, las stars y el staff.

—De ninguna manera. —Kongpob no quiere ni imaginar qué tipo de música escogería Wayo—. Quiero ver ese baile primero.

—¡No puedes!

Arthit decide que es demasiado temprano para una discusión y que ya tuvo suficiente abstinencia en su vida. Golpea las manos en la mesa, lo que hace callar a los dos hermanos. Arthit no se ve feliz. Saca su cartera y le da a Phana un billete.

—Se un buen niño y ve a desayunar fuera.

Phana no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. Salta de la silla, toma su mochila y corre a la puerta. Kongpob contiene la respiración. Enojar a Arthit no es algo que quiera hacer.

—Amor.

—Cállate. —Arthit lo mira a los ojos y se desabotona la camisa—. Tengo una nueva condición. O cuidas a tu hermano, o tenemos sexo. No puedes tener ambas cosas, así que elige bien.

Arthit se quita la camisa y se la arroja a la cara.

—Voy a tener sexo justo ahora. Contigo o sin ti.

Kongpob sonríe. El desayuno queda olvidado en la mesa.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

Forth abre la puerta de mal humor. ¿Quién llama a esa hora? Acaba de salir de la ducha y solo tiene puesto el pantalón. Un ramo de rosas, que medio esconde el rostro de Phana, es lo que encuentra. Forth olvida su mal humor. Las orejas de Phana son color cereza.

—Sabías que al nacer tenemos trescientos huesos, ¿pero de adultos son solo doscientos seis?

Forth le sonríe. Phana le tiende el ramo

—¿Puedo cortejarte?

Forth atrae a Phana por la cadera. Los ojos de Phana se abren enormes. Pone una mano contra el pecho desnudo de Forth y la retira de golpe. Forth lo besa y se las arregla para cerrar la puerta. Los labios de Forth hacen que Phana se quede sin pensamientos, sin huesos en el cuerpo y sin aire. La lengua de Forth es demandante y los besos se vuelven exigentes. Phana no puede seguir el ritmo, no sabe cómo respirar y besar al mismo tiempo. Golpea el hombro de Forth para que lo suelte un segundo. Jadea como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¡No me beses así! ¡Y todavía no me contestas!

—Sí.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

Kit levanta los ojos de su computadora. Phana está medio acostado en la mesa. Mira su celular. Tamborilea los dedos. Se recarga contra el respaldar de la silla. Observa el cielo. Mira de nuevo la pantalla del celular. Suspira. Beam pasa una hoja de su libro, roza con su rodilla la pierna de Kit.

—Si no lo controlas, le quitaré la piel y la pondré a secar en el árbol, —dice Kit.

No hace falta. Forth, Park y Lam, la pandilla de ingenieros, llegan a la cafetería de medicina. Park se acerca al puesto de bebidas, Lam al de ramen. Forht se sienta en una mesa libre. Phana sonríe, se levanta. Ordena arroz con camarones, té negro con hielos y sin azúcar. Pone la charola frente a Forth. Sus miradas se encuentran un segundo. Phana vuelve a su mesa.

Phana por fin saca un libro y se pone a estudiar. De vez en cuando mira la mesa de ingenieros.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

—¡Voy!

Phana se pone el pantalón a la carrera y una playera. Luego de que Arthit le diera dinero, Kongpob lo envió de vuelta a su dormitorio. Los días para el concurso pasan rápidos y Phana práctica su baile con Wayo cada mañana antes del ensayo general. Ya solo faltan tres días y podrá salir con Forth. Al principio le costó entender la importancia de mantenerse alejados, luego entendió que tanto su hermano como Forth tenían razón.

No hay nadie en la puerta. En el suelo una solitaria bolsa espera. Phana sonríe. Se sonroja. Su celular suena con un mensaje: "Buenos días, desayuna rico".

Phana pone la bolsa sobre la mesa. Hace un video donde le sopla un beso a Forth. Se tira en la cama demasiado abochornado para cualquier cosa.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

El gran día llega. Phana gana por aplastante mayoría. Los alumnos de segundo año de ingeniería, para apoyar a Forth, compran dos rosas, una para Mingkwan, su luna, y otra para Phana. Los de tercero y cuarto hacen los mismo por respeto a Kongpob. Se quedan sin rosas cuando Mingkwan compra el resto y se lo obsequia a Wayo.

La cena para festejar el concurso es la recta final. Phana se sienta de un lado de la mesa con sus compañeros, Forth está del otro con los mayores. Phana ordena la comida de Forth. Recibe a cambio un plato de postres.

—Tú, —Arthit se dirige a Forth. Tiene esa sonrisa cruel en los labios—. Has que todos los de primero vuelvan a casa con seguridad.

—A sus órdenes, mi señor.

Kongpob golpea la cabeza de Forth. No sabe que hizo Forth para enfadar a Arthit, pero hasta ayer todavía corría en el campo.

—Lleva a Phana casa, —le pide—. Los dejamos en tus manos.

Kongpob y Arthit se retiran temprano. Wayo aprovecha la salida de sus mayores para escabullirse con Mingkwan. Forth se sienta junto a Phana. Se toman la mano por debajo de la mesa. Phana se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

**Déjame soñar&Déjame soñar**

—¿Así que ya son oficiales? —pregunta Kit.

Beam apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Kit. El concurso fue el sábado. No vieron a Phana hasta el lunes en el salón de clases. Phana bebe una leche rosada y esquiva sus preguntas.

—Sí, —asiente rojo como remolacha—. Hablamos de eso y decidimos salir.

—_¡No! ¡Qué! ¡Ah! —Phana gime, se ríe desconcertado por las sensaciones. _

_Forth lame su pene y él quiere que se lo trague la tierra. Es extraño y placentero. Phana quiere quitarlo y empujarle la cabeza para que lo tome más profundo. No sabe dónde poner las manos. _

—_¡Forth! _

_Las sensaciones lo abruman. Su cuerpo se agita, el placer crece, tensa sus nervios, es insoportable._

—_¡Ay! ¡Me corro!_

—Mi hermano está de acuerdo. Solo si mantengo las calificaciones.

Phana mira su celular. Come su tortilla de huevo.

—Como si eso fuera un problema para ti —bromea Beam. Le da un trozo de pollo a Kit.

—Me alegro, —dice Kit—. Eres un gran problema cuando estás distraído.

_Phana se sonroja cuando Forth abre sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas. El cuerpo de Forth lo atrapa, lo empuja contra la cama. Phana lo abraza, se besan despacio, cariñoso. Sus penes erectos se frotan juntos. Sentirse atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Forth le hace arder la piel._

_Forth le besa desde el cuello hasta la oreja derecha. _

—_Date la vuelta. _

_Lo ayuda a girarse y Phana cree que puede morir de la vergüenza. Las manos de Forth recorren su cuerpo. Cuando le abre las nalgas y lo lame, Phana vuelve a reírse y a gemir sin control. Forth abre el lubricante y se humedece los dedos. Con el primer dedo Phana gime, boquea por aire. Forth le besa la espalda, pone más lubricante y mete otro dedo. El ano de Phana se contrae, Forth saca los dedos, vuelve a lamer. _

—Forth no me distrae, —Phana se indigna—. Me hace feliz.

—¿Y qué tal fue? —Kit es malicioso—. ¿Es bueno en la cama!

—¡Beam! —dicen Phana y Beam al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Kit le dice a su novio—. Sufrí con esta relación más que con la mía propia, tengo derecho a saber.

—¡No tienes! —Phana se cubre la cara roja con una mano.

—_¡Demasiado! ¡No! ¡Espera! _

_Phana gime, lloriquea. El pene de Forth lo llena y es muy incómodo. El placer trepa desde el centro de su cuerpo y por su espina dorsal. Forth está a su espalda y lo rodea con su cuerpo. La penetración no es tan profunda en esa posición, Forth no quiere lastimarlo, y todavía puede besarlo. Empuja lento y besa a Phana. Despacio incrementa la fuerza y el ritmo. _

—¿Qué pasa?

Forth está detrás de Phana. Mira al trío de amigos. Lleva en las manos una bolsita de tabletas de malta que deja en la mesa, frente a Phana.

—¡Nada!

Forth sonríe. Se sienta junto a Phana.

—La nada no te hace sonrojar de esa forma.

—Hablamos de sexo, P'Forth —dice Kit con descaro.

Phana esconde la cara contra el pecho de Forth.

—¡Sálvame!

—Es un buen tema, pero prefiero hacerlo que decirlo.

—¡No hablaremos de eso ni lo haremos! —Phana toma la mano de Forth y lo levanta—. Vamos a comer fuera.

Phana tira de su novio, lo suelta y vuelve a la mesa. Toma la bolsa de tabletas.

—Sí, es bueno, y no diré nada más.

Beam se ríe. Kit niega divertido. Forth rodea la cadera de Phana y caminan juntos. En otra parte del campus Kongpob estornuda, Arthit le frota la espalda.

—¿Necesita algo de sexo, cariño? —ofrece Arthit como si le diera un pañuelo.

—Sí, —sonríe Kongpob—, creo que me enfermaré si no tengo suficiente.

Arthit se sienta en las piernas de Kongpob y lo besa. En el auto de Forth es Phana quien está sobre sus piernas.

—¿Antojo? —Pregunta Forth.

Phana se sonroja, se lame los labios.

—Mucho.

—Ven aquí.

Forth pasa una mano tras la nuca de Phana, lo empuja contra sus labios. La vida es divertida, se dice.


End file.
